Difference
by Azuretasy
Summary: Two mysterious figures appeared after the battle at the valley of the end, just who are this two? NaruHina


Difference

After the battle at the valley of the end, two figures suddenly appeared and helped with the retrieval of the deserter, just who are this two? NaruHina

I don't own Naruto but the two new chars and the idea maybe, since I'm not sure if I'm the first to think of this and I surely don't have the time to read all Fanfics to confirm it.

Chapter 1 Relatives

A youth with short raven hair stood over a body clad in a bright orange jump suit looking at the bodies face with blank, emotionless eyes, for a while until he felt massive killer intent somewhere nearby.

The youth looked around franticly for the source until he saw two figured looking at him with the taller of the two keeping hold of the shorter on by the shoulder Both had blood red eyes without pupils.

"Uchiha Sasuke-san, I presume?" the taller one who had a deep calm male asked the youth who remained silent, as the shorter one struggled more, as the figure spoke as well.

"It is him Kurama-nii-san, I'll never forget that face, even if its younger, he is one of the two I'll never forgive, EVER!" The shorter one who had loud and emotional voice spoke shouting the last word, it was from her where the massive killer intent was coming from.

"Be quiet Yoko-chan! Even if he looks like him, we have to properly confirm it." Kurama answered before looking that youth in front. "So, are you?" He asked again while Yoko struggled more forcefully against his grip.

"What if I am?" the youth answered back looking at the male's eyes without blinking.

"If you are then you must know the person we are looking for at this time, the one we are to serve, so are you Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked for a third time before a momentary gust of wind swept through the three, before Kurama's eyes widen as his nose caught a whiff of a familiar scent. He then quickly looked around until he stopped at the place behind The Raven Haired youth, who in turn looked at his back to find that what the male was looking at to see the opponent he recently defeated.

"Oh him, hi..." He was not able to complete his sentence as fist quickly meet his chest in full force, knocking the air out of him, and throwing him a good distance away.

"It took a while before the thrown youth was able to get back up to his feet, but what he saw and felt when he did was something he never felt in his life.

The guy named Kurama was glaring angrily at him with killing intent many times stronger than before the he could have sworn made his body feel as cold as ice.

"Uchiha Sasuke, I will carry out the will of my master and take you back to Konohagakure in pieces!" he said seriously before slowly walking towards the paralyzed youth, with glare and killer intent as Yoko shivers near a corner and watched with mixture of pleasure and fear as her brother gave the emotional genius the beating of his life and with every bone breaking, his shouts of pain grew louder than the last.

A white haired cyclops rushed toward the sound of the voice in pain, a voice he was very familiar with, he knew things were bad, especially when he sensed the massive killing intent after the clash that caused a massive surge of power which he knew was created by his pupils battle.

"Please let me make it on time!" He though franticly as he and a small dog jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Kakashi, slow down, we're nearly there!" The dog told the white haired male as both flinched as a very loud painful yell was heard.

"I know Pakkun but I can't while I hear that voice." He answered

"I guess so, those yells make you think that the voice was being tortured by a demo..." He shut his mouth when Kakashi glared at him.

"Naruto is no demon!" He defiantly states speeding up making the dog increase it's own speed to catch up with him.

"I know but with Kyu..." He shut his mouth again as the male gave him another glare.

"L-look, where finally here!" he said making the male look ahead and like his little companion said he saw the small out line of the two somewhat ruin statue and after one more long leap they saw the four people beneath them with two out cold, and both male while one, a female sat near one of the the two while the other continued to pound the now frail body of a raven hair youth.

Kakashi knew at that moment that he had to stop it less he want the youth being beaten up gain a severe and permanent damage so he shouted toward the one hitting the knocked out raven hair youth to stopped and that's exactly what the male attacker did. As Kakashi landed the male turned towards him before bowing which caught Kakashi by surprise.

"You are Hatake Kakashi-sensei right?" He asked which the said man answered with a simple nod, before he straighten himself up and look at Kakashi with a smile on his face.

"Greetings, I am Kurama, Uzumaki Kurama, it is nice to meet you again Sensei."

Please read and review.


End file.
